


[Podfic] Team Building Activities

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of valtyr's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Fury's a beautiful princess. Clint's plotting a Communist revolution. Rhodey's not sexy. Wall-E's not a documentary. Clint's not gay but he does give a great blowjob. This fic is not an AU.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Team Building Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Team Building Activities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325839) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



 

  
**Pairing:** Steve/Tony, Pepper/Tony (background Bruce Banner/Betty Ross)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **warnings** for internalized homophobia  
 **download** [as an mp3 from the audioficarchive (254MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/team-building-activities)

many many many many thanks to akamine_chan for putting together the podbook!

cover by me!


End file.
